Curse bets and Bendels!
by Cecrecy
Summary: Being forced to shop at Bendels isn't really Chuck's idea of fun, especially not when it's because he lost a bet.  Chuck and his daughter Paige


''Oh look, Daddy, daddy!'' She clapped her hands in joy, ''Look over there!''

Chuck turned to look at what his youngest daughter pointed her little finger at,

His eyes widened as he realized she pointed at Bendels.

Her and Blair's favorite shop for clothing.

''That dress would fit perfectly, daddy, I need to have it!''

She already tried to drag her father into the shop but Chuck stood his ground.

''Beauty, you already shopped yesterday for clothing with your mother,'' Chuck informed, ''For EIGHT HOURS!'' he choked out to make his point crystal clear.

Little Paige' face grew angry as she made _her _point clear, ''But Daddy, that was yesterday!'' she nagged.

Chuck sighed he always wanted to give his children everything they wanted but his daughter became quite a shop-aholic and it had to stop.

''Sweetheart,'' Chuck sighed, ''you bought: _ten _dresses, _four_ skirts, _six_ tops, _eleven_ headbands, _eight_ pair of shoes and _two_ pair of mini stockings, you really _don't_ need anymore clothes to wear.''

''Daddy, daddy, daddy.'' The child dramatically sighed, '' A woman can _never_ shop too much, mommy said it herself.''

Chuck rolled his eyes, of course Blair said it so herself.

The kid wasn't even seven years and already as stubborn as her mother could be.

But it was in fact one of the million reasons Chuck loved his wife.

''Paige… princess… we are not going shopping again, yesterday you bought enough.''

Immediately her face grew angry again then turned into a confused expression and finally ended up as a sad one.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

God, he hated to do this!

''Please, Daddy! Only that one dress… PLEASE!'' She begged.

Chuck glanced at his daughter, she was putting on the puppy face.

Still though, he didn't fall for it.

''I'm sorry, beautiful, not this time.'' He shook his head.

Paige groaned, damm it, maybe her father wasn't as easy as she thought, little did she know that Chuck almost gave in.

Then his Blackberry rang, he took his phone out of his coat pocket and checked the caller ID, Nate? Wasn't he supposed to be with Serena on a date?

''Who is it?'' Paige asked curiously.

''Uncle Nate.'' Chuck said as he tried to answer his best friend, but just then Paige snatched it from him and answered herself.

''He has to call you back.'' she snapped and, without listening to Nate's response, hung up.

''Uhm… Paige… what for?'' Chuck asked confused.

Paige smirked her father's smirk and said smugly, ''Let's make a bet.''

Chuck's confusion grew, ''What?''

''I want to make a bet, and if I'm right, we are going shopping, at Bendels.''

''I don't-'' Chuck tried but Paige interrupted.

''It's only fair to me, right, please, daddy.'' she tried the puppy expression again, ''You know I love shopping, at least give me a chance.''

Chuck felt bad for her, she really adored shopping.

''Fine… al right.'' He sighed, ''What's the bet?''

Paige devilishly smiled to herself, she was too good, she thought.

She acted like she had to think of something, and the way her father looked at her she knew, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Then as innocently as she could she spoke, ''Umh… Uncle Nate called to inform you that he proposed to Serena?''

Chuck again became confused, ''You're kidding, right?'' he laughed.

Nate and Serena had been together for almost as long as Chuck and Blair had been, they even had children, but Nate never found the courage to propose.

He had tried like a few hundred times, but got too scared or nervous that he would faint. It was strange, cause not even Chuck got that nervous about proposing to Blair, and he was the drinking, drugging womanizer, with not even girlfriends.

'''Deadly serious, daddy.'' she blinked innocently.

Chuck laughed, he was feeling bad for agreeing to this, pointing to the fact that she was a little girl that he would trick (little did he know), but he really wasn't in the mood to go to Bendels.

''Fine.'' he smirked, ''If Nathaniel did call because of the non existing proposal, you win and we go buy that dress for you, however… if it wasn't the reason of his call, he, we go home, and you have to wait another week to go out shopping again, not even with Dorota.''

She smirked, Poor daddy.

They shook hands and smirked at each other, both thinking that they were going to win without a doubt.

Chuck called Nate, and he surprisingly picked up faster than normally.

''Chuck! Finally man! I have to tell you something!'' Nate said excitedly.

Chuck smirked, poor little girl, he thought, but his smirk disappeared as fast as it came, and Paige knew without hearing the words herself that she had won.

Finally there! Chuck sighed.

After a few hours of misery at Bendels he was finally at Nate's!

Even though his feet hurt like hell, he managed to put on a smile as Nate came his way.

''Hey man, finally there you are!'' Nate smiled.

Chuck walked over to his best friend and greeted him.

''It was about time, Nathaniel, but I need to say I'm happy for you guys.''

''Thanks, dude! Means a lot.'' Nate laughed.

Chuck smiled as response.

''So, I need to ask you…'' Nate began and Chuck nodded, ''You didn't sound to surprised, or excited at all, on the phone this afternoon… did uhm… Paige tell you?''

''Huh?'' Chuck asked confused, half listening, and half observing the crowed of the party Nate was throwing. His eyes rested on his youngest daughter.

God she looked like her mother!

''You know about… the proposing and all.'' That was what stopped Chuck from observing.

''I'm sorry, what?'' he turned his gaze towards Nate and frowned.

''Didn't you know…? I told Paige… about the proposal, you know, I told her two days ago I would propose to Serena and told her my plans.'' Nate smiled, not knowing why Chuck suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost, ''I even showed her the ring, and promised her that I would go threw with the proposal this time.''

Chuck was shocked, he turned to his daughter immediately.

She looked beautiful with her new dress on, Chuck had lost, so they went to go shopping, she even managed to get some new headbands too.

She looked adorable and innocent, but she wasn't innocent at all, she was evil, an evil genius.

And she, at the age of six years, had tricked her father, at the age of thirty-six, for something she wanted, once again.

God, why did she had to be Blair Waldorf's daughter?


End file.
